


Out of Time

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The one hundred words must take place in, under, above, entering, or exiting Metropolis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

Clark stood at the corner waiting for the light to change. He had fifteen more minutes before he had to meet Lex, and he going to be on time. Clark rubbed his palms together excitedly.

Then there was a shot from somewhere behind him.

Clark ducked into a nearby building and went for a spin in the revolving door.

There was blood all over the alley. The shooter was grabbed and dropped off at the nearest precinct. The victim was brought to Metropolis General.

And Lex looked at his watch again and wondered why the fuck Clark was late again.


End file.
